New Life
by RandomUnknowns
Summary: Nobody. Pathetic. Useless. just some words that described me. I would never change but an old lady had a different thought on that... OK i always wanted to do a insert so here it is! NO MARY SUES! SPOILERS for JakII! EDIT! Next chapter coming soon!
1. New Life

Jc: I always wanted to be in the game Jak so here it is a self-insert and NO Mary Sue! In addition, I will say this once. The background story is MADE UP! IT'S NOT REAL OR EVEN CLOSE TO MY LIFE! Therefore, no one needs to feel bad or anything because it's all made up. With that said, continue with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing what so ever in this story! NOTHING! (Laughs maniacally) wait is that good?

I walked as fast as I could down the block with my head down. I didn't need anyone to see me crying. It was around noon and I should be at school but I wasn't. I was at least in the morning but then I ran. I ran from the school, from the crowd, from Jessica. I wasn't the best known in school but I was known enough to be the pathetic little girl. They all knew I couldn't defend myself in anyway so they took that as an advantage. Everyone in school picked on me. Even the elementary kids picked on me and I was in middle school! Everyone knew I was the perfect target to tease so I guess that's why Jessica , the most popular girl in school, thought it will be fun to get the entire seventh grade to come to my locker and tell me everything I am and not. The Not list was much bigger than the Am list since that included only one adjective; pathetic. The one with the foulest names was Jessica. She was planting all the words on me like bombs. I couldn't take it anymore I just couldn't so I ran. I ran from it all. Running didn't help but at least it eased the pain a little…

Here I am, the most pathetic girl walking down some street. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go home that's for sure. No one's home, no one's ever home for that matter. My own mom would rather be with her friends wasting money. My dad left a long time ago so I knew going home to a trashed home with late rent would be hopeless. Going back to school was just out of the question so I just continued to walk unknowingly of my destination.

It was the middle of autumn so it didn't seem weird when the wind picked up a little more. I hugged myself more to get warmer since my thin blue jacket didn't warm me up. I still had my head down and accidentally bumped some man who had called me something in another language. Whatever it was I bet it wasn't a compliment. I continued to walk but this time with my head upwards. As I began to pass an alley, a piece of newspaper flew past my head. I was startled but I was always startled by things. I turned my head towards the ally where the paper flew. In the end of the alley was an old looking door. The alley was narrowly long and dark so no one could see the door from their corner of their eye, they had to turn and face it. I stared at the door for a while and began to wander. Should I go and check it out or keep on walking? I knew in the end I will be scared of something but as always for me curiosity got the best. As I walked down the alley, I had a feeling that this was a bad idea. Yet, I continued to walk and stopped at the front of the door. I tried the handle but it was locked. I somehow knew that this door would be locked. I turned around and bumped into some one. I quickly let out a small scream since I wasn't expecting anyone in an alley. I took a step back to face the new person who turned out to be an old woman. She had on a dress that looked fit for some Jamaican Fortuneteller. She smiled at me but to me the smile was too kind for a stranger, it was somewhat creepy. I would've run as I always do but she grabbed me on the shoulder and for an old woman she had a grip. She gently pushed me to the side a little still holding on to me, took out a key from her unseen pocket, and unlocked the door. She opened the door and pushed it open a little which revealed nothing since it was pitch black inside. This really got me nervous. I might be a thirteen year old but I am still afraid of the dark…

"Would you like to come in?" the old woman asked a little too sweetly. I couldn't get out an audible word out except for some stuttered words, either way I was trying to say 'no'. The woman looked at me with the too kind face, pushed me in, and closed the door. I was now panicking. Once inside with the door closed she let go of me and lit the candles in the room, which soon became bright. As she did that, I was trying to open the door but it was hopeless. It was locked and there was no way I could unlock it without the key. Even though I knew it was locked I continued to pull on the handle.

"Come and sit down," the woman said sweetly and I turned my head towards her. She sat in a wooden chair next to the television that stood out since it was brand new and this century unlike the other stuff in the room. The room was just a square room with a door on the left that lead who knows where. The only furniture was the wooden chair, the wooden coffee table and the old couch. All three were old. The television though was new and was actually plasma screen. I wondered how it worked because it seemed as if there was no electricity since she was using candles to light up the room. I than noticed the PlayStation 2 on the floor below the TV. I was defiantly confused. The woman once again asked me to sit down and gestured towards the couch. For some reason I went and sat even though in my head I was screaming at myself to get out but I didn't know how so maybe that's why I sat down.

"Do you like video games?" the woman asked as she reached behind her chair and brought a metal suitcase. I didn't answer since I couldn't find my voice, which didn't surprise me since I was never the one good with words.

"Do you like the Jak and Daxter games?" she asked as she sat the suitcase on the table and opened it. Inside was the entire series of the game, which I did happen to like very much. They were placed in a row from their order and it was clear that she took great care of them since they were in their own slot in the black soft looking bed in the suitcase. The woman got up from the chair and was murmuring to her self. After a moment, she gently got the game Jak2 and opened the case with care. I noticed that the disk was different somehow. It seemed like it was glowing like a halo but than again it could just be my eyes playing a trick on me. She bent down to the PlayStation and inserted the disk inside. The TV was than turned on and the menu screen that I knew popped up though there was something wrong. It had the whole 'Load Game' 'New Game' 'Secrets' but it also had another option. The label was 'Life' and I was confused by this. I have played the game numerous times and I never once seen that. The woman went to the new label and pressed X. The menu than changed and now two labels were on screen; 'Load Life' and 'New Life'. She went to New Life and once again, the menu changed. This time it showed questions. Life's Name, Life's Last Name, Life's Address etc. also on the screen was a keyboard. She walked up to screen and began to type on it. I wasn't shocked that the TV was touch screen now; instead, I was shocked on what she was typing. She wrote my name, my address, everything! I hadn't mentioned anything about my information, heck I didn't even talk to her! She typed away silently as I gape- mouth on how much she knew. The questions were now done and there was a button at the very bottom. It read 'Begin New Life'; she smiled to herself and pressed it. The screen then began to shine white. It grew bigger and brighter. I felt like it was trying to swallow me and me only.

I saw the woman smile as the light grew and than I was falling. Everything was in a daze but I knew I was falling from a high distance. I only saw the blue murky blue sky of pollution when I hit the ground. Hard. I fell unconscious and I knew when I woke up I'll be in pain…

(LiNe HeRe)

"Today's the big day Jak! I hope you are ready for what ever happens…" Samos said to the young blonde hero who had saved the world from Gol and Maia. Beside both of them was the Rift Rider that they had gotten from the Cilo. Daxter, the furry ottsel, sat in the vehicle asleep. Keira entered the vehicle to check over the ancient technology on it.

"I think I figured out most of this machine. It somehow interacts with the large Precursor ring. I just hope we didn't break anything moving it to the lab…" Keira said as she sat down followed by Jak who just smiled at her and Daxter than woke up as if on cue.

"Easy for you to say, we did the heavy lifting!" Daxter said as he got in between the two. He looked at one of the ancient artifact that was shaped like a Precursor Orb and was about to touch it but was stopped by Samos.

"Daxter! Don't touch anything! Even though the Precursors vanished long ago, the artifacts that they left behind can still do great harm." Both Jak and Daxter rolled their eyes at the warning.

"Or great good if you figure out how to use 'em!" Keira cut in with her usual optimistic.

"I had some experience with such things… I know you can make it work" Samos said as he looked around and finally at Jak. Jak looked over at the buttons on the machine. A ruby shaped like a heart caught his eye and he pushed it after a small moment of hesitation. Once pressed the Precursor Orb like machine popped into action.

"Looks like Jak still got the Mojo." Daxter exclaimed happily.

"Interesting…it appears to be reading some preset coordinates…" Keira said in awe. The Ring that was in front of them suddenly turned from the gracious white to a purple color.

"Wow look at that" Daxter said as the Ring changed color but than the Ring was shaking and broke its support beams. Creatures were coming out from the Ring and began flying around the sky. As those flew out a big hideous monster came into view. It had claws and you could see the big pointy teeth as he spoke.

"Finally, the last Rift Gate has been open."

"AH! What is that thing!" Daxter cried out pointing to the creature.

"So this is how it happened…" Samos said mostly to himself.

"You can't hide from me, boy!" the creature roared which frightened Keira/

"Do something Jak!" Keira yelled turning towards Jak. Jak wasn't sure what to do and looked at his furry friend who was panicking.

"What does this do? Or that? How bout this one? Everybody press all the buttons!" Daxter yelled pressing random buttons. Jak looked briefly and decided to press the Precursor like Orb. The vehicle than burst into life and went flying straight to the monster but missed it at the last second. Now the four passengers were in the Ring soaring.

"What was that thing!" Keira asked the question that was in everyone's mind.

"Hang on everyone!" Samos yelled as bolts of Dark Eco Lightning began to zap around.

"I want off this thing!" Daxter yelled at Jak as if he knew a way to get off. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the vehicle and it exploded. Now the four passengers were soaring at different directions as Keira screamed. She was going to the left and Samos to the right as Jak and Daxter were going straight on to the light at the end.

"Find yourself Jak!" Samos yelled at Jak as he and Daxter went through the light…

(AfTeRWarDs)

Jak and Daxter hit the metal ground hard. Jak slowly got up and looked around and was amazed to see that it was made out of metal! Daxter instead was furious as he clutched a piece of the machine. He threw it to the side as he said,

"That is the last time I ever, EVER, touch some Precursor crap!"

No other words came out from him when they both heard heavy footsteps come towards them. Five men were coming right to them; four were in red crimson armor while the other was in a yellow racing outfit.

"There he is! Move in! Step away from the animal!" one of the red armor men said as they began to circle around the boy. Jak was confused and didn't run nor get ready to defend himself if needed. Daxter on the other hand ran between two guards screaming.

"Forget the rat! The Baron wants him," the man in yellow said when he saw one of the guards go after the rat. He gave a signal and one of the men went up to Jak who was still confused and hit him in the face with the end of his gun. Before Jak lost conscious, he heard the yellow outfit man say,

"We've been waiting for you…"

Jak also heard Daxter for the last time.

"Don't worry Jak! I'll save you before you know it!"

The guard that was chasing Daxter but found something else. He called over the other four guards; two were carrying the unconscious boy. They all looked over the girl that was also unconscious on the floor and all looked in amazement since she had small round ears instead of long pointy ones like they had.

"Take her, I feel like taking in two kids…" the yellow suited racer said evilly. One of the guards picked up the girl who a minute ago was sitting on an old couch with an old woman…

(LiNe HeRe)

I woke up in a daze. It took me awhile until I knew I could stand up. I didn't look at my surroundings; I just focused on getting up. Once up I saw where I was. I was in a cell! My heart was beating for many reasons. One was the fact I was in jail! Another cause I had no idea where I was and than I saw the thing that tipped me over the edge. Walking past the cell I was in were two Krimzon Guards. Seeing the guards didn't tip me off, they were shoving the person that tipped me off, Jak. I was now in shock and began to breathe heavy. I than did the thing I thought I never do since I thought it only happened in television. I fell backwards like a board unconscious. I had fainted…

(LiNe HeRe)

Jc: hope you people like it and remember the background story is far from my life k? Also i hope the cutscene is alright and i don't know if i got the words exactly right but aw well... Now go to the review thing and leave me a review. Criticism is welcomed but says it nicely please.


	2. Just The Begining

Jc: ok thank you for the reviews very appreciated. Now here is the second chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but myself since well myself belongs to me.

I quickly jolted upwards when I finally gained conscious. I didn't need to look around to find out where I was I knew exactly where. I was in Baron Praxis's jail in Haven City in Jak II. Even though I knew where I was, I was still trying to comprehend it.

How was I here?

The only answer I could come up with was that the old women had something to do with it. Another question came up afterwards. How did she know my name? I saw very clearly her type my entire name and then my entire information.

This freaked me out. Before I could ponder on about this, I knew I was being stared at by someone well many some ones. I always knew when someone was staring at me and if the watchers were talking about me, it's like a sense I gotten in sixth grade when I was (and still am) the target of teasing. I looked around my surroundings now but much more closely.

I was in my own cell with bars in all three sides. The bars were thin but were bunch up close to each other so it was impossible to go through. Behind me was a metal bare wall with a bare metal floor and ceiling to match. I was able to see into other cells that only held one person each. I also noticed that there were cells on top of others. The cells were on top of each other and just kept on going higher. The cells stopped at the ninth floor. I counted from the top and saw that the cells on each floor were fifteen so there were one hundred thirty five cells. I than looked around the inmates and like I predicted they were staring at me. I really hated people staring at me but this was worse since I didn't have a place to hide, not even a desk to sink into.

I just backed up to the wall, slid down, and looked at the floor. I could still feel there gaze upon me and hear the whispers. I looked up slightly and saw across my cell nine cells away was Jak. I could barely see him since I was against the back wall and the inmates block my view. Though I could see, he was also on the back wall looking down. The inmates around him were staring at him too and talking just as my inmates are.

Before I could feel any pity for both of us tons of Krimzon Guards came in. I got scared; I was the only one scared. There were about three dozen guards and to my surprise they opened the cells one by one. The inmates all got in a line of three. Before they got out though they were chained to on their legs and some sort of big metal bracelet was placed on their wrists.

I saw Jak's cell open and Jak didn't look up nor get up. The guard didn't hesitate at grabbing Jak by his collar and literally swung him out of his cell. Jak landed on the hard ground and the same guard went towards him, grabbed him by his back collar, and made him stand up. Once up, the guard put on the bracelet and chained his legs.

Cell after cell, all the inmates were chained, had on bracelets and when a guard came, I didn't hesitate of standing up and being chained. I didn't want to be thrown as Jak had.

Once in the line, I noticed that the guards went up to the higher cells by some high tech elevator. The guards didn't go to the fourth cell as I thought they would though. They only emptied the first three floors. After all three-floor cells were emptied, we had to march somewhere. We walked through narrow halls until the three lines became one. Eventually the line slowed and we only took small steps no longer marching. I was beginning to worry. The first thing that popped in my head was Concentration Camps when Hitler wanted to get rid of all Jews. What if the Baron wanted to empty the cells was sending us to our deaths? My heart began to speed up as I saw that I was getting closer to where apparently the destination was.

My heart sped even faster as I got closer to the doorway that was going to be my death. Suddenly, when I reached it, I was given (very hostile if I must add) a tray and pushed into the large room. I was in a lunchroom! I blinked for a moment and after I realized I was being stared at I quickly went to the nearest empty table. I set my tray down and looked at it. I couldn't tell if it was food… All I had in my tray was a big plump of a green. I poked it with my only utensil; a spoon. I half expected it to move but I didn't instead it had literally growled at me! I let out a small scream, which now got everyone to stare. I quickly grew red and pushed the tray away trying to hide myself with my hair. As I worked on that, I saw Jak pass my table with his green slop and sat at a corner empty table. I wasn't sure whether to go over there. I quickly made up my mind when I saw a group of men go and sit with him. I stayed seated because I was afraid of the men even though I didn't know them at all. Suddenly a women came about twenty came and sat across from me.

"Hmm, you don't seem like the type to even hurt a fly…" the woman observed loudly. I didn't deny that sentence since I was too scared to swat a fly.

"What's your name little girl?" the woman said as if she was interested deeply.

"Um my names Jennifer" I said after I found my voice. The woman smiled as if she was pleased by that name.

"Jennifer eh, that's a unique name around here. In fact I never met anyone name Jennifer in Haven. My name is Chelsea. Now why are you here?"

"Well, I really don't know. I was unconscious and I ended up here." I answered leaving out the fact about the old woman in the alley.

"Good old Baron, he takes in anyone. He took you in and that boy over there" Chelsea said as she looked over her shoulder towards Jak and the men who were talking to Jak, well only one was talking and that was an old looking man. Chelsea focused her attention once more on me.

"You two are the only ones who are youngest ones here. You'll be in this Hell hole longer than, sorry for my _French_." Chelsea said and then looked at my tray.

"Baron says that he has given us a treat by letting us come here with a dozen of Krimzon guards aiming at your skull."

"Excuse me?" I said warily. I looked around but the only Krimzon guards were five, two at the door and three others on the other walls.

"Don't bother looking sweetheart; the guards that are aiming are high above us somewhere ready to shoot. There are a dozen guards for one prisoner each. Baron won't tolerate those who cause trouble so word to the wise, don't do anything stupid just do as you are told." Chelsea said.

I always did as I was told so I knew that I wouldn't have a gun on my forehead any time at all. We sat there in silence until we had to go back to our cells. As I entered my cell after the march, I saw that Chelsea's cell was across from mine but on the second floor. After we were secured in our cells, we had the chains removed and bracelets those apparently high-rated shockers. The next three floors were heading for their 'lunch' and all that was left for us to do was to just either stand there or sit down. I decided to sit down and think about the entire experience so far.

After a couple of minutes all I had was that I was in jail, I was doomed, and soon to die. The last one made me want to burst into tears. I didn't want to die, especially here! I than began to wonder about my life in the real world. I barely had a family, had no friends, had no support not even from teachers who I have read that were the ones who courage the students to blossom out! How pathetic, not even the teachers saw me as someone. They saw me just like another student who had nowhere to go in life so why bother. I realized that through my entire life I was all alone. I had to have someone that cared but I couldn't think of no one… A couple of minutes passed even further and I realized that I had been thinking about the old woman from the alley for a while. She had known everything about me. She had somehow brought me here but why had she? When I thought that question, I received my first solid answer.

_To Live…_

Those words were whispers in my mind. I hadn't put them there but I knew the old woman had to. It sounded like her. What did they mean though, _to live?_ It was clear that I was going to die especially with the Dark Warrior Program. That's when I really began to worry… How could I forget the program! I was no channeller! That's the only reason Jak survived that program because he was able to channel the eco! Still he had pain obviously and changes. However, I'm no channeller and I'm most certainly to die! That woman is crazy who ever she is! Why me! I began to sob and I knew everyone around me was looking at me but I didn't care I wanted to go home.

(NeXt DaY)

I had sadly cried myself to sleep, but woke up when I heard a scream. It was very bright but then my eyes adjusted. I looked around to see who had screamed and was praying I hadn't. I than saw who had and it was Jak… I saw that he was holding on his throat and coughing up blood…a lot of blood. I began to get naissance; I wasn't a fan of blood.

I steadied myself and saw a Krimzon guard laughing as Jak continued to cough up. The Krimzon guard walked away and left Jak coughing blood. Finally, he stopped and I guess he had spoken since I saw his lips move and heard a voice in the dead silence.

"The names Jak" Jak said before he passed out. The second he passed out everyone began to murmur to their cellmates next door.

"What happened?" I asked to the guy next to me though it was in a low voice he didn't hear me. I did though hear the story from my other neighbor who was retelling it to others who couldn't see from their positions.

"The boy was looking at the guard and the guard got pissed, he took the boy from his collar and was going to slam the boy's face on the bars but the boy moved and it hit his throat and he began to cough up blood. Afterwards he spoke. Guess he's no longer a mute like he showed us eh?" the man said and I saw that he was one of the men who sat with Jak yesterday. I didn't know what to do so I just went back to my wall and just sat there. At least now I know how Jak got his voice…

Days past, weeks past and eventually months past, Baron took away his gift of letting us eat in a lunchroom since he said we were being spoiled. We still got the slob of green every time and so far the only person who I can say is a friend almost is Chelsea and my neighbor mate whose name was Bill. I was still the pathetic girl except now I spoke more but still less, I still missed home, I still heard the words '_To Live'_ and I still wondered about that old woman.

I stopped worrying one day though…Every one realized that one by one a prisoner was taken away and would either be brought in dead or not brought in at all… I knew that the Dark Warrior Program was beginning…

(LiNe HeRe)

Jc: hope you liked this chapter even though it was just filler. Please leave a review and the next chapter will be more interesting!


	3. Channellers

Jc: ok as I promised this is going to be a little more interesting since I'm going to show what's going on with the other three characters. So uh, keep going and yea just review.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except for me so yea

In and out came in the Krimzon guards. They either came in dragging a dead body or empty-handed and got another prisoner. This happened for hours today and mostly dead bodies were dragged in. I knew what was happening but I wasn't sure if I should tell anyone. If I do would, they believe me…

I wasn't sure what to do so I just sat in my cell looking at the Krimzon guards come in back and forth. I was glad somehow that they began on top of the room and worked themselves down. I felt bad for those who had to go but every five minutes I got worried since it was soon going come down to the first floor.

The whole scenario of the day was like gossip in school. Everyone talked about trying to know the truth. I never gossiped in my school (mostly since it had something to do with me…) so I didn't join in any conversation.

I zoomed out into my own little world as the day went on and though about what was probably going on in my real world.

Was anyone missing me?

I doubted my mom would since there was a day when I had come home and she began to integrate me. She had really forgotten that I had been her daughter! I knew for sure no one in school would miss me. I couldn't think of one person who would miss me. Anyone who knew me would just be living their lives.

Mom wasting money, Jessica and her crew being the 'Queens' of everything, teachers just going on with their lesson and etc. Even though I knew no one care if I were there, I couldn't bring myself to think that the woman gave crap about me. Somehow, I know she cares but that was silly. I never met her except for that noon. Then again, her knowing all my information was creepy… I didn't know her but she knew me…

By the time I came back to the world I was in I realized Chelsea wasn't here.

"Where's Chelsea?" I whispered towards Bill who had grown to know whenever I had said something even in a faint whisper. He hesitated on answering my question and from that hesitation; I knew what had happened…

Chelsea was dead…

He knew that I got it and left me in shock since he believed when a person goes through grief they should be left alone. I in the other hand would prefer to have a hug even though I never gotten one.

I was always alone…

I got out of my shock barely and crawled to the corner of my cell and cried. I finally made a friend I could count on and she was gone. Not gone that I would probably see her in a week or two or gone for a year or more but the type of gone that will never be back. I cried for a long time and I didn't notice anything that day. Not when more bodies were being dragged in, when Jak was being led away and not when Bill was taken. I didn't even notice that a guard was in front of me until he bashed his gun in the side of my head. I let out a cry of both pain and surprise but I quickly got up so I wouldn't get more hurt.

I was led the same way where everyone else was led to before me and I knew I was dead even though those two words kept repeating in my head, '_To Live…'_

(LiNe HeRe)

Keira walked down the dirt streets as she glanced at a small piece of paper in her hand. It's been months since the Rift crash and Keira was able to manage so far. She had crashed near a bar called 'Heaven Hip Hog Saloon'. She had walked randomly around not knowing anything and worrying what had happened to the others. It began to rain and she had walked in the bar and sat at the booth still looking around like a tourist. A white hair woman (though she did not seem old but like an adult in their twenties) dressed in all black outfits with torn sleeves and khaki pants came over and sat next to Keira.

"You're not from here are you?" the woman stated looking at Keira's outfit.

"How did you know?" Keira asked wondering.

"Your cloths give a dead giveaway and so does your hair…," the woman said as she looked at Keira's blue/green color hair wondering if the girl had dyed it that way or if it was natural.

Keira wasn't sure what to say next so she fell quiet. As she stared, around more, her eye caught a calendar and Keira gasped at what she had saw. It was year May 5, 5487. When Keira had left SandOver, it was May 5, 487. Had she gone five thousand years into the future! She was gaped mouth and the woman raised an eyebrow at the strange dressing girl.

"Are you ok?"

Keira quickly shook her head to wash off the confusion and shook her head yes. The woman didn't look convinced and asked something that she knew the answer of…

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Um no, no I don't." Keira answered and the woman smiled.

"I have an extra room in my place; you can crash there if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure, I'm Kate by the way and you are?"

"Keira,"

"Ok Keira you are now my house mate" Kate said happily and that ended their conversation of where Keira was going to be living and began a new conversation.

Keira though made sure she didn't tell anything about her being five thousand years in the future since she wanted to make sure she had all the pieces in place meaning she had to find out where she was exactly and where were her friends and daddy.

It's been months and Keira hadn't found anything. She still lived with Kate and was all right in her 'shelter'. Keira couldn't bring to call Haven City, as she found out where she was, to call home. It was a dump, it was nasty and as Kate said, it was a Hell hole.

Keira had hated it but what could she do, going against the Baron, the man in charge as she also found out, was against law and could end very bad…and bloody.

She was also fearful in Haven City. She had heard about monsters will skull gems in their heads that will tear your flash out. She was also fearful of the Baron himself since she had heard his voice boom in the city every time she walked past one of his speakers and all she heard was a dictator.

She was glad she was never going meet him, she nor Kate were important people. They weren't poor but they weren't rich and far from it…but they weren't poor.

Kate had a one floor home and had a job as a waitress at some down run restaurant and lately things weren't going well. However, a few days earlier Keira had helped a man fix his zoomer and he was impressed. He had offered her a job as a mechanic and she was going to accept it. She was right now on her way to the garage where the man had told her where she had to be at five. She turned a corner and began walking on metal ground. More blocks over, she was now facing the stadium and glanced up at the big hideous statue of the Baron that stood in front of the stadium until she continued her way to the garage…

(LiNe HeRe) (Note: Daxter the Game has not begun it begins almost a year and a half later so this is not during the game)

Daxter walked endlessly in the green grass. He had crashed with Jak but was separated minutes after and felt guilty. He had run from the group of men leaving Jak behind and now he has no idea where Jak or anyone else is. He hated being alone especially since he was small. He had always been on Jak shoulder so he never gotten stepped on like he is nowadays.

He tried to steer veer of the people but there were so many. If he was in the middle of the city though he wasn't stepped on much since over there the people trudged. He didn't blame 'em. They were in a terrible city with a terrible dictator. Daxter though, heard stories of how this place was once a beautiful city, one of the great cities. Daxter laughed at this since he didn't believe it. He saw Haven City as a Hell hole though he got to like certain parts of it.

Here on the gardens were ok it wasn't polluted much and wasn't like the city and the other place he had grown fond of was the bars. There he told his stories and had tried to be hooked on certain people but usually got hit on the head…

(LiNe HeRe)

Samos sat on a bare mattress on the floor. He sighed, something he does regularly. When he crashed, he was taken to jail also but in a more private jail. Baron believes he is with the Underground, a league of men and women who go against the Baron and wants him out of the throne and will actually do something about it, and wants information out of Samos.

Though Samos had made it clear, very clear he was not with the Underground. Baron didn't believe him right off but Samos never spilled anything and just kept on saying he was not part of their plots. Even though others believe Samos, the Baron doesn't and keeps him locked up to rot.

Samos knew Jak was there in prison…he knew he was going to go through torturous pain. He couldn't stop that though…Breaking the time eclipse would cause great harm. Samos just sat there thinking back on some miraculous memories to ease his sadness of thinking of Jak's future pain…

(FlAsHBaCk)

It wasn't a glorious day in SandOver, in fact there was an electrical storm coming. No one wanted to be caught in an electrical storm so everyone stayed in doors that day. Everyone except a bucked tooth, red haired boy, he walked along the shore bored and secretly sad.

He wasn't the most popular kid in the island in fact no one really wanted to hang out with him.

He was the mischievous loud mouth bragger. He wanted a friend but everyone he met had quickly gotten annoyed of him and ditched him. The boy didn't want anyone to see him as the sad boy so he decided he would go to the only place where the village people and kids won't go to on that day, the beach.

The reason why the beach is vacant is the electrical storm. The electrical storm would make the waves bigger and it is said that for some reason lighting strikes on the beach mostly. The boy on the other hand didn't know this and thought it'll be a good place to be alone…

On a hut that is owned by an explorer, from a certain window you are able to see the beach's shoreline perfectly. Inside looking outside was a boy who had blonde hair with green in the mix of it, and had ocean blue eyes. He was inside looking out at the beach looking at any sign of the electrical storm yet.

So far, the only sign that was there was the fact the wind was blowing very hard. Then the first sign of the storm shot from the sky. After the lightning hit the beach the roaring thunder was heard… a scream also.

The boy from the window looked at the direction of the scream, which came from the beach. That's when he saw him… The bucked tooth boy ran from the beach screaming but instead of getting in to safety, he almost was hit by another lightning bolt. It was clear that the boy had no idea where to go. The boy in the window quickly dashed from his spot and headed towards the beach. He ran as fast as an eight year old could run, soon he was couple of feet away from the boy who hadn't noticed the blue-eyed boy. The blue-eyed boy couldn't yell at the boy since he couldn't speak, he was a mute. The boy finally reached the confused boy, grabbed him by the hand, and led him to his home.

After drying the boys up, the blue-eyed boy's uncle went to another room to get hot drinks for them.

"Thanks for savin' me. I'm Daxter!" The boy, Daxter, said cheerfully after a couple of moments of silence; he was never the one to be down and quiet for a long time… He waited for the blue-eyed boy to tell him his name but he just smiled.

"Um, aren't you gonna tell me your name?" Daxter said wanting to know. The other boy though didn't say a word instead, he just pointed to his throat. Daxter didn't understand and just looked confusingly towards the boy. At that moment, the boy's uncle came in with hot drinks and gave them to the boys.

"His name is Jak. He can't speak, he's a mute." The uncle explained overhearing the boy asking for Jak's name.

"Oh…" Daxter said and realized that this was the quiet boy. He had heard the other kids talk about a boy who couldn't speak and they said it was because he was stupid. Daxter also realized he had no friends like himself…

"Well, he doesn't need to speak! I can speak for him! I can speak for both of us, right buddy?" Daxter said happily, hoping of getting a friend for once; the mute boy shook his head yes eagerly also liking a friend.

The next day the uncle had taken Jak to a hut where someone would look after him and apparently, Daxter was taken there too.

The two were going to a Sage's home… The Green Sage knew both boys and knew from the uncle that they were becoming good friends quickly. The Sage knew that the uncle wasn't Jak's uncle for real but he was being a good guardian so far though since he was an explorer he would often leave Jak at his place. Jak would usually be bored but now he had a friend.

On that day, the two also made another friend, Keira. The three also became friends quickly and soon they were inseparable.

(PrEsEnT tImE)

Samos sighed at the memory when the three became friends. He found it ironic how the two boys became friends. One was a mischievous loud mouth boy while the other was a quiet calm no troublemaker boy. Samos sighed once more and decided to rest since he had nothing else to do…

(My LiFe)

My heart thumped as I waited in the medium white all-over room. The guards had brought me here to the room that had nothing in it but a high bench like those you see in doctor offices when you go for a checkup. After I sat down, I was told to wait here sitting until the scientist came and that if I moved from the bench I was dead. I did as I was told, just as Chelsea said and sat there waiting for my death.

After a long moment, a scientist came with a clipboard and began to scribble down things and occasionally looked up and saw me. After all his scribbling was done, he came over to me and felt my pulse on both my wrist and from my neck. After that, he took out scissors from his pocket and clipped off a strand of my hair and left. I had no idea what was happening and I just sat there worrying.

After a short while, three scientists came; one had a clipboard, another had a camera, and the other had a needle…a big needle. Panicking came back to me even though it never really left.

The scientist with the big needle came over to me and stuck the needle into my arm. I don't like needles so I gave a small squeak of pain once I felt the sting. I knew I was dead than; no way I could survive Dark Eco. I was waiting for the pain but I felt something else. I felt energy…In a heartbeat I flew from the bench and ran in front of me. I wasn't running my speed but a much faster speed and in a minute, I had reached the other side and BAM!

I slammed against the hard wall and fell backwards in pain, I knew I was going to receive pain and I had. I groaned as I moved from my back towards my side. The feel of energy slowly disappeared and I got up. The scientist with the clipboard scribbled on the clipboard as the scientist with the big needle signaled me to sit back down. I did and he left and came back with a bigger needle.

This time I didn't feel energetic but fire. I mostly felt the fire from my palms and it stung. The scientist with the needle told me to get up from the bench and punch. I did and punched the air. The second I punched, I felt the fire leave my palm but once again, it came back. I didn't care about the pain at that moment, since I saw that once I had punched fire shot out like a ball. I stood there in amazement and soon the fire disappeared and by now the scientist had a different needle and the other scientist had finished scribbling on his clipboard.

The scientist put the needle on me once more and I felt stronger somehow. I was told to kick, that's what I did, and once I did, I knew the kick was a powerful one. I kicked some more and felt even more power. However, the feeling went away and I felt helpless again. Even though I hated needles, I wanted to be needled by that certain needle again. I had liked how that felt and I wanted to feel it once more.

I sat back down as I waited for the scientist that brought the needles to come back. I knew they were injecting me with the types of Eco and this was a shock to me. I had survived when I wasn't a channeller…

Was I a channeller…?

The scientist came back and this time he had a small green jar and a pocketknife. He took my arm and slid the knife against my skin.

Blood began to cascade and I was near tears. When I saw others blood I got nauseous but when it came to mine I cried…

The scientist put the pocketknife down, opened the green jar, got the green substance in it on his gloved hand, and put the substance on my cut. In a second, the cut was healing itself. I felt great relief when the cut was completely gone.

After the entire scientist left, three Krimzon guards came and pushed me out the door. They guided me with their guns to another cell in another section of the jail. I didn't have my own cell like before instead I was pushed into a cell that held ten men and three women.

Among them, I knew two, one was Jak and the other was Bill. Everyone looked up at the newcomer and I hated it since I hadn't got used to people looking at me. Bill was at the right side of the cell, scooted over to the farther right, and signaled me to sit next to him, which I quickly did. The rest looked at me a little more but then returned to their thoughts. I also went to my thoughts and began to wonder more about how I was able to channel those Ecos. I never had any contact with Eco since there wasn't any Eco in my world. How was it possible that I was able to channel it?

(Jak's PoInT oF ViEw)

Jak looked at the new newcomer. It was that girl who was younger than he was. He knew that the Baron took a girl who was around thirteen and for no reason either. He also knew she wasn't tough in anyway.

When he came here, he was told from a cellmate that he had two choices, be strong or be dead.

He knew from that day that he was gonna be strong but the girl didn't look nowhere near strong. He had seen her couple of times and knew she was a quiet innocent weak little girl…just like he was. Even though he was strong and was angry at the Baron he was still his old self on the inside.

Though he was becoming angrier every time one of his inmates would tell him 'bout the Baron and what he has done he was still the innocent boy from SandOver. He was just being strong so he could stay alive. He had to stay alive if he was to somehow get out from this Hell hole and find his friends. He wanted to find his friends desperately.

He was still looking at the helpless girl and felt great pity. She was younger and he knew she was more confused than he was. He also knew that she was different. Everyone had long, pointy ears but she had small round ears.

Everyone had thought of some reason on that but the most believable rumor was that she had surgery to make her ears round. Jak didn't believe that since he didn't believe in rumors.

He looked over at the inmate who had signaled her to sit next to him and knew whom he was. He was Bill, a murder, a very dangerous man but Jak knew that he had a soft spot for the girl since Jak was told that Bill always had a bad attitude towards everyone but he never showed any attitude towards the girl.

Jak guessed it was because she was a lot younger than any of them and felt the surge to protect her somehow. Jak knew that Bill would protect the girl since one day at the lunchroom, a group of inmates had wanted something from the girl and Bill had fought them.

None of the four thugs had touched the girl and after the fight, no one really wanted to mess with her.

Jak didn't worry much for the girl now knowing Bill would protect her but if for some reason Bill was no longer here (Jak had a feeling he won't) he'll protect her. Jak knew she couldn't protect herself and knew no one else would (especially since the four thugs happen to be in the cell).

Days passed since the tests and every now and then they would be tested again. Two months passed and nothing big happened. No new inmates were added and they all knew the others had died from the Eco poisoning.

Finally, one day, one of the inmates was taken away and everyone heard the surging cries of pain from the inmate. The cries went on for minutes before slowly dying away. Few minutes afterwards, the Krimzon guards who led him out carried him back in dead. Everyone gasped at what they saw except for the girl who had screamed.

The men was cascading a dark substance from his mouth… I knew what it was and so did everyone else. He was Eco poisoned from the deadliest Eco known… Dark Eco. The girl had begun to cry and I had a feeling she wasn't going to survive… I knew no one would survive…

(LiNe HeRe)

Jc: Hope you liked and yea that's what I hope. I also hope you review please! Please tell me what you thought of it and I shall give out free reviews and cookies! No worries I didn't bake 'em.

**PeAcE!**

**~DLC Girl~**


	4. The Real Beginning

Jc: …I have nothing to say much so just read and review. Also thanks you to all who review especially to **HeroKiller12344** for the pointers and stuff.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own myself and that's it.

(My PoInT oF VieW)

I had begun to cry when I saw the Eco ooze out of the men's mouth. I knew there was no way I would survive…

Sure I am somehow a channeller but I doubted that I could handle Dark Eco. I tried not to cry but the tears just flew in and I couldn't stop 'em.

No one had tried to comfort me except for Bill by whispering to me that I'll be ok and that I would survive but I knew those were lies.

I wasn't going to survive and I knew it.

Though I knew I was soon to die, I kept hearing those two words, '_To Live…'_

I clutched my head with my hands wanting the words to stop. I knew the words meant nothing. I thought they did but now I see they meant nothing. Minutes passed and no other Krimzon Guard had come in and I eventually ran out of tears. I sat there hugging my knees sniffling now and then and everyone else just sat (away from the dead body) there waiting to see what happens. It was silent for a long while but then we all heard the footsteps of the Krimzon Guards and we all knew someone was going to be tortured just like the man before. I prayed with all my heart to anyone who is listening that the next victim won't be me. Fate was never on my side…

The Krimzon Guards led me to a room I knew, the room where Jak had been tortured in, and now was the room where I would die…

There were scientists there and I saw the Baron and Erol there too. The Baron had nodded and Erol had given the scientists a command. In a minute, I was strapped in the chair and I saw the machine that had pumped Jak with Dark Eco. The head scientist gave a command to another scientist and the machine turned on.

"Dark Unit set for 300 points." The computer said and I saw the Baron nod once more and that's when it began.

I felt the Dark Eco's sting before it even touched me and once it did, the Dark substance flowed through my veins. I yelled out in pain and I knew everyone in Haven City could hear me. I had felt pain before but nothing compared to this pain. The pain was not just physical but it was also somehow mental.

I cried out in pain for what I thought was centuries but in reality, it was only a minute… I kept on crying out, as the pain grew even worse. I wanted to stop; I would've done anything for it to stop. I didn't think of anything through the pain I couldn't, the pain was just too overwhelming.

After five minutes, it stopped. I laid there exhausted. I knew that the scientists were talking to the Baron and his right hand man, Erol but I didn't hear any of it. I felt dazed for a minute until I realized something.

I still felt the pain.

I should've been crying of the overwhelming pain but I was…happy. My mind was working all right now and I had realized that through the entire thing, I felt pain and I still do. I hadn't died! I smiled to myself a little as I heard the conversation between the scientists and the Baron and Erol.

"There is no sign of any change and no sign of Eco poisoning." One of the scientists stated and I heard the Baron grunt as a response.

"We will operate more tomorrow than." The Baron said, "Bring in the Next one!"

I was off the chair and was led back to the cell. Once pushed in they took another prisoner. Bill smiled when I sat down next to him and whispered,

"Told you, you'll survive…" once he had said that I felt great relief and happy once more. If I could survive that then maybe, I can survive it again…

(Keira)(Flash-Up)

Keira inspected the damage that was done on the race zoomer that was just brought to her. It was nearly a year and a half (almost two actually) and she was Haven's first female mechanic. She had gotten the job that the man had requested and was a mechanic for Team Buckett. Team Buckett was one of the ten racing teams in Haven City. It was run by a man named Fred Buckett and had two racers, Zack Stevenson and Bill Anderson Jr. Every racing team had their rights to have three racers but Buckett's team had only two. They had three racers but three months ago, they lost their third racer….

(FlAsHBaCk)

All three racers; Zack Stevenson, Bill Anderson Jr. and Ryan Plait, got ready for the big race. They had qualified for the final cup and they were up against Erol's team, the unbeatable team.

Everyone in Haven city went to the stadium to see if Buckett's team would win the championships. Buckett's team had the best mechanic and had a racer that was actually a good match for Erol and everyone wanted to see the best team get beaten for once. However, the city's hope died before the big event…

Ryan was at the garage with Keira and had told her to go home since she had been in the garage for eleven hours straight working on some citizen's zoomer, Zack's zoomer and her secret project.

"You have to sleep some time you know?" Ryan said as Keira finished the citizen's zoomer and began to work on Zack's race zoomer.

"I have to fix Zack's zoomer for tomorrow's big event." Keira said and had tried not to let a yawn escape but it had.

"Look you go home fall asleep and I'll fix Squint's zoomer," Ryan said using Zack's nickname since he was a lot shorter than the others in the team not including Keira, though. Keira considered this since Ryan helped her a lot in the past and knew about zoomers as well as her.

"What about your sleep, you're the one going against Erol." Keira pointed out and Ryan had to think of something so she could go home and sleep.

"Well you're our mechanic you're tired you might screw something up and something will go wrong and yea that's pretty much it. Besides all I need is some coffee in the morning and I'll be fine." Ryan said as he got Keira's jacket and handed it to her. Keira knew Ryan would be fine so she left.

The next morning she and Fred were heading to the garage but once they saw Krimzon Guards they knew something had happened.

"What's going on?" Fred asked one of Krimzon Guards.

"There was a murder here," The Krimzon Guard said with no feeling at all as if he really didn't care. Neither Fred nor Keira said anything since they didn't want to know who had been murdered they didn't want to face it.

At that moment, a stroller came and they saw who were murdered and Keira had begun to cry, and Fred began to question the Krimzon guard on who had killed Ryan.

Keira continued to cry since ever since she came to this Hell Hole Kate, Ryan, Zack, Bill, and Fred were her new friends and now Ryan of her closest friends was gone. The team didn't participate on the championships that day and began to organize a funeral. No one knew who had murdered Ryan…

(EnD oF fLaShBaCk)

Keira finished the zoomer and put a sheet over it, and headed to the private section of the garage, behind the green curtain.

She had thought of finding her friends but hadn't thought about returning home. She had begun to build the Rift and once she finds the others they'll return home but the Rift still needed work. She was missing many pieces and she still had to find her friends…if they were even in this time.

Keira tried not to think of the negative like if her friends were in some other time and tried to focus on the machine. She had a lot of work, fixing zoomers for her team and zoomers for citizens and finding a new racer. Fred couldn't since he was out of town and Zack wasn't the type for business. She got out her tools and began to work more on the Rift.

(Daxter) (Note: This is not how the game Daxter started but I got this as an idea from **kat **so this is dedicated to you.)(Flash-Up)

Daxter had searched for Jak for the past year and a half and he still had no idea where he was not even a lead.

Not only was he sad but also poor. He had no shelter, water, food, nothing. Occasionally he had gotten food but usually food that that he stole.

One day though he found a dollar and he was passing a vending machine and decided to get a drink since he had a dollar. He put the dollar in and after a minute of jumping, he pushed the code and waited for his coke. He waited and waited but the machine was broke and the coke didn't come. Daxter hit the machine with his foot and got hurt himself since he hit the metal part of it. He cursed under his breath and decided to climb and get it himself. He crawled in and retrieved his coke and once out there was five Krimzon Guards in front of him who saw him crawl in.

"Uh hi you guys," Daxter said nervously and looked down at the coke. "OK, it's not what it looks like you see I um-"Daxter knew his was in trouble once the Krimzon Guards raised their guns.

"AUGH!" Daxter ran as fast as he could from the shooting guards. "It's just a coke for Precursor's sakes!" He yelled as he continued to run when he turned a sharp corner and bumped into an old man. The man had stumbled back and tried to gain his balance and once he did Daxter quickly hid behind him. The Krimzon Guards come and the old man is acting casual letting Daxter hide.

"Have you seen an orange thing?" one of the Krimzon Guards said looking at the old man who just shook his head. The guards began to walk away looking around for the Ottsel. Daxter made sure none of the guards were looking at his way and began to walk away but the old man stopped him.

"Hey, would you like a job? I could provide shelter and food if you need any?" the man said and Daxter stopped on his tracks. That was exactly what he needed. He turned around towards the man and the man introduced himself.

"My names Osmo and I need a new exterminator." Daxter cringe a little, he hated bugs. However, he began to wonder, this guy offered food and shelter and what if there was a chance that on the job he might find Jak…

"You my friend have just hired the best killing bug machine in the world!" Daxter said and both began to walk towards Osmo's shop.

(I won't include Samos in the Flash-Ups since he is still in the same position he was from previous.)

(My LiFe)(Flash-up)

It has been couple of months since our first treatments of Dark Eco. There were fourteen of us including me in the beginning but now there was only five… me, Jak, and three other men whom I have forgotten their names. Bill had died a month ago… I had cried of course since I was still the same girl.

Everyone else in the cell though changed. Especially Jak

I knew from Bill that Jak was still innocent but was being strong to survive. Bill had tried to tell me I should do what Jak was doing, being strong but I couldn't.

Though Jak was strong, he was still the same, never going to hurt anyone.

One day though when one of the Krimzon Guards came to get a prisoner he grabbed Jak and nothing seemed strange but then we knew something had happened since we didn't hear cries of pain like we usually heard. Half an hour passed, and two Krimzon Guards came in with Jak and Jak was covered in blood. He had killed the other Krimzon guard. we don't know why but since that day Jak changed. He was no longer the boy from SandOver.

Once Bill died, we were left with the only five and as I said, everyone changed since treatments. Everyone became more territory. It seemed as if they wanted their own space and would hurt anyone who would cross it. I wasn't aware of this so when I came back from my treatment I had randomly sat and I just happened to sat in a man's territory. He quickly jumped at me to attack me but before he could, Jak had stopped him and the two began to fight. Ever since than Jak had always looked out for me and never hurt me even when I was in his territory.

Now, it's been two years. We only had three left in our cell; his name as I learned was Jake. He didn't survive long though and eventually it was just Jak and me. We didn't talk much to each other since neither of us knew exactly what to talk about, so we just sat there in silence, well I sat there in silence while he did push-ups and other exercises he could do in this cell.

It was exactly two o'clock now and we knew since at two o'clock, a Krimzon Guard came and took Jak and than after thirty minutes of treatment, it was my turn. We heard the footsteps of the Krimzon Guards and they stopped at the cell door and didn't open it, instead one of them aimed a small gun and shot it at Jak and Jak was now paralyzed.

Couple of weeks ago when the Krimzon Guards came and tried to get Jak, Jak had fought back and for two weeks, they couldn't get him out, nor me since Jak defended me also. So now, they paralyze him but not me since I didn't put up a fight since I just couldn't. They took him away, I was left alone, and in a couple of minutes, I could hear his cries of pain.

(Jak)

Jak continued to scream until the pain was over. His treatments were getting worse since the Baron insisted in doubling the treatments every time. Today he tripled it and Jak was now half-conscious. He knew the Baron was talking to Erol but he didn't hear what they were saying since he was busy trying not to lose conscious completely.

"Dark Eco Injection Cycle complete bio readings nominal and unchanged." The computer informed and the Baron grunted in a response.

"Nothing, I was informed that this one might be different!" He yelled. In the beginning he was told that Jak had the highest Eco Channel abilities than the others and was more likely to achieve change.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your experiments Baron Praxis. I fear the Dark Warrior Program has failed." Erol said and received an angry yell from the Baron. The Baron turned towards Jak and pulled him to his face by his hair.

"You should be at least dead with all of the Dark Eco I pumped into you!"

"What now, Metalheads are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon my men cannot hold them off forever." Erol informed and got an angry response.

"I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures! Move forward with the final plan!" The Baron ordered and slightly looked at Jak and gestured to him," And finish this _thing_ tonight."

"As you wish" Erol said towards the leaving Praxis and went towards Jak up on his face, "I'll be back later." With that said he left leaving Jak there and went to inform the Krimzon Guards to get the other one even though he knew she would go through the same punishment as Jak would and was less likely to change.

The chamber was now empty except for the half-conscious Jak. Jak knew he was just going to die. Why was he still fighting to stay awake then? Jak decide to die there but once he closed his eyes he heard a voice.

"Ding, Ding, third floor! Body chains, roach food, torture devices." Daxter, the orange Ottsel, said as he came up from below with a high tech elevator. He threw the cloths he had to the side and hopped on Jak's chest.

"Hey buddy, have you seen any heroes around here?" Daxter said since he thought that this city needed one desperately. After he said that he looked at Jak and saw the changes. "Whoa! What'd they do to you!" Daxter said looking at the changes and felt despair that Jak's eyes was still closed. "Jak? It's me, Daxter!" Daxter said and this time Jak opened his eyes but closed them once more. Daxter was now irritated.

"Well, that's a fine hello! I've been crawling around this place risking my tale, literally, to save you! I have been looking for you for two years! Say something just this once!" Daxter cried out grabbing Jak by his collar. As he wished, Jak had said something.

"I'm gonna kill Praxis!" Jak growled but it wasn't Jak entirely. He hated Praxis and something inside him, some darkness, wanted him dead in his hands. That darkness was growing angrier now since it had been boiled up inside.

Daxter quickly covered Jak's mouth and looked around to make sure no one was coming.

"Shh, right now we gotta get you out of here." Daxter said and began to murmur to himself. "Just let me figure out how to open the security locks from the chairs so I-"Daxter was caught off by Jak's way of getting out. While Daxter murmured to himself Jak was getting angrier and the darkness that was inside of him had had it and just broke the chains as if they were simply paper, wet paper.

Daxter looked at Jak who was changing into someone or something else.

"Or uh you could do it…" Daxter said with nervousness in his voice and by now Jak was no longer Jak.

In his place was a dark tall vicious monster. His skin was a dark grey; he had black horns on his head and had dark sharp claws that could tear at anything. The most horrifying thing though was its eyes. His eyes were darker than the darkest night with no stars or moon. The monster began to walk towards the orange fuzz ball with its claws ready to tear at it.

"Jak?" Daxter questioned as the monster who had been Jak a second ago walked towards him. "Easy now, easy buddy," Daxter said backing away as he saw the monster ready its claws. "Its y-your old pal, Daxter remember?" Daxter pleaded and at that moment the vicious monster stopped and staggered back.

"Daxter?" the monster said and it changed back to a confused daze Jak. Daxter quickly shook of his fear and was now a little frustrated that his old friend was about to kill him.

"What the heck was that! Sheesh! Remind me not to piss you off." Daxter said in an angry tone but he quickly returned to his old attitude.

"Come on tall dark and gruesome, we're out of here." Daxter said and hopped on Jak's shoulder and Jak just shook his head confused. He wasn't entirely sure what just happened.

"I brought you some new threads," Daxter said looking at Jak's cloths that were too small on him. "Put them on." Daxter said and got off to let Jak change.

"Let's go and get out of this place." Daxter said afterwards getting on Jak's shoulder once more.

"Wait," Jak said as he went and hid behind some metal crate in the room.

"What?" Daxter asked but was shh'd by Jak. At that moment, the entrance door was open and a Krimzon Guard came in with a girl around fifteen.

"Who's that?" Daxter whispered but didn't get a response instead Jak had jumped from his position to the Guard and before the Guard or the girl could know what was happening Jak twisted the neck of the Guard.

Daxter stared in amazement since he had never seen or let alone thought of Jak killing another elfin without care.

The girl had screamed but in shock and Jak had grabbed her arm shh'd her and began to look around for a way out. Jak knew that if he just walked out they'll be caught and killed so he had to find another way out.

(My PoInT oF ViEw)

I screamed when I saw someone kill the guard since I knew that they might kill me too but I then saw that it was Jak. I then saw that Jak was wearing his outfit that Daxter gave him in the beginning of the game and then I saw Daxter on his shoulder looking at me. That is also when I remembered that Jak is saved from Daxter two years after.

I mentally hit my head on something hard. How could I forget Daxter! I looked over at Jak and realized he was thinking of another escape route. I looked around looking for that air vent I knew he escapes from in the game and pointed it out for him. He nodded and we were off. We had to do couple of jumps and Jak had to kill couple of Krimzon guards but we finally made it our exit. We stood on the exit and Jak swiftly jumped but I didn't I was afraid.

"Come on, jump!" Daxter yelled up to me. I shook my head no and just looked down with worry. I was afraid of heights… Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and scurried to whom-knows-where and now Jak was telling me to jump. I continue to shake my head but this time I heard another voice. It wasn't the same voice that said those two words but a different one. This voice was different it sounded like me but I knew it wasn't…

'_Jump' _it said and I did. I trusted the voice and I carelessly jumped. Because of my careless jump, I would have ended on the floor with broken bones but Jak had caught me. By then Daxter was back and he had brought clothes with him.

"Here you are," Daxter said giving me a set of clothes that had on tags telling me that they were brand new.

"Where did you get the clothes?" Jak said also meaning his cloths.

"I stole 'em." Daxter said casually. Both Jak and I just glared at him. I looked at the clothes and then began to look around for a place to change. Behind us was an abandoned home so I changed in there. I no longer had my plain jeans, green shirt with a blue jacket since the Guards took those away, and I had to put on a green suit just as Jak had to. Now I had on a black leather jacket, baggy dark blue khaki pants with black boots.

"I feel like I am about to rob a bank." I said looking down at my outfit.

"That's the spirit!" Daxter said jokingly and now the three of us stood there looking at the city from our position. I knew what'd happen next and I knew from that it'll lead Jak to the Underground and then more will come. Should I tell him though?

The voice that said those two words through my time in prison came back and said them. Jak and Daxter began to walk away but I stood there awhile. I wasn't going to tell Jak anything, I was going to let him live it and I would have to join. I had to live.

(LiNe HeRe)

Jc: R&R and I'll give you all a cookie! Criticism is welcome just nicely though.


	5. The Underground

Jc: OK, I am back again and I have tricked my computer! Long story short I can put spaces between sentences and the blasted computer won't fix it to only one space (since I have gotten three readers request to put some spaces in between a couple of sentences, sorry if I didn't last chapter blasted computer doesn't like me. ). In addition, I realized that I forgot my signature from previous chapter! Aw well thank you for the reviews blah, blah, blah and just keep reading. (Begins to walk away when JJ, one of her 'friends' attacks her from back and is now choking her. Jc trying to escape but fails miserably)

JJ: Didn't I tell you not to put me in your blasted stories!

Jc: Can't (gag) breathe…

(JJ continues to choke Jc and Jenny comes in, another friend, and tries to get JJ to stop but fails)

Jenny: um…please continue and um ignore this…

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but well myself…JJ not so much…

(Note: Right after previous chapter)

I stood there awhile and knew I had to live it just as Jak had to. I began to walk to the corner where I saw Jak and Daxter turn. When I turned, I heard a familiar voice and I knew that our story began…

"Hello, strangers, my name is Kor, may I help you?" An old man in a blue robe said to Jak stepping in his way.

"You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information, where the Hell are we?" Jak said angrily shoving Kor. I stepped in the scene and by now Daxter was off Jak's shoulder and he was standing next to the boy that was with Kor. I knew who Kor really was and I knew who the kid was but I knew I shouldn't say anything so I let it all roll from here as if I weren't here.

"Uh, sorry, he's new to this whole conversation thing." Daxter said to the kid who looked like he wanted to pat Daxter but wasn't sure if he should.

"Well, my angry young friend" Kor began as he dusted something from his robe, "you are his guest of the majesty Baron Praxis, the ruler of glorious Haven City" Kor said with sarcasm on 'glorious'.

"We were just guests in good Baron's prison," Jak said in also a sarcasm voice and I realized that he kept saying 'we' instead of 'I' as he had in the real game. I wasn't sure what to do so I continued to stand there.

"Inside a cell or inside the city, walls surround us both," Kor said and that same voice that told me to jump came back and pushed me onto doing something I never done, I spoke aloud for everyone to hear.

"Have you ever been outside the walls of Haven City?" I asked though I knew the answer.

"No I haven't child." Kor said and I knew he was lying, I have played the game before and I knew that he has been out. However, I didn't ponder on that since he scared me a little when he said 'child'. For some reason that sent a shiver down my spine, I decided to be quiet for now, and the voice didn't pressure me anymore. At that moment, we all heard heavy booted steps come and Kor turned around to face a league of Krimzon Guards.

"By order of his eminent, the grand protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring Underground fugitives. Surrender AND DIE!"

Daxter approached the Krimzon Guards as I stepped back scared again.

"Uh excuse me sir, don't you mean 'surrender OR DIE!'" Daxter exclaimed and before the Guard could answer, Kor and I did.

"Not in this city."

Kor took a step back and shielding the kid.

"Protect us from these guards and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you" Kor said to Jak who now had on a determine face. I stepped even more back seeing that I did not want to fight a league of Guards especially with guns.

Jak ran towards the group and began to punch the closest guards while dodging shock waves. I saw from a distance that even more guards were coming. Soon enough it was about three dozen guards against one fugitive. The odds seemed too slim for Jak since they all began to surround him, one of the shock waves finally reached Jak, and he got shocked. That seemed to do it for Jak and I don't mean him giving up. He'll be the last person to give up…

Jak crouched down gripping his head as if he had a horrible headache. He then let out a roar like an animal and he began to change. The Krimzon Guards quickly halted once they saw the man before them change.

Jak's skin changed to a deepening grey color, his hair also changed to the same color, and black horns grew out of his head. Soon enough, claws came in and the final transformation took place when he opened his eyes that revealed pure dark.

Purple electricity swarmed around him and the creature let out another roar. In no time flat, he sliced the guards too quick for any of them to even call back up.

In less than a minute, all of the guards were in the ground dead.

The creature reversed its transformation and instead of the horrifying creature, Jak stood there in the middle of the heap. He walked away from the heap in a drunken way. It was clear he was confused at what was happening or what had happened. Once we were all a good distance from the bloodshed Jak almost fell but held his balance. Daxter was the first to speak as usual.

"That was cool! Do it again!" Daxter said referring to the transformation but seemed not to notice the pain Jak was going through. Jak groaned in response before saying something.

"Something's happening to me," Jak said still groaning "Something he did, I-I can't control it…"

I stood a foot away from Jak not sure what to do. When he had transformed something inside of me was tearing at me as if wanting to get out but nothing happened to me. I was there just feeling pain but as soon as the last guard had fallen the pain went away. I didn't want to think I was as Jak it wasn't possible but I knew anything now is possible. Before I could think this, even more Kor came up to us and spoke up.

"Very impressive…" Kor mused over Jak's skills. He came even closer as Jak straightened up once the pain washed away.

"What you did was very brave," Kor said and the kid came up but stood a back not wanting to get near Jak. "This child is very important," Kor said, gesturing to the cowardly boy. Daxter went up to the boy again.

"This kid," Daxter asked pointing to the kid who in response shielded himself with his hands "He looks a little scruffy." Daxter mused walking around the boy. I couldn't help but look at the kid and at Jak back and forth…

I then saw a Krimzon vehicle approach us and I saw that there was a hellcat near the bloodshed and Krimzon Guards were picking up the bodies. The Krimzon Guard stopped near us and told us this was a restricted zone; he didn't notice the blood on Jak seeing that Jak had hid in the shadows a little. We moved along and Kor continued to speak.

"Thank you for your help but I must get this boy to safety." He said and began to walk away but Daxter had stopped him.

"Hey, what about us!" Daxter said annoyed. Kor quickly got to the point,

"There is an Underground group waging war against Baron Praxis." Kor said with a hint of hate in 'Baron Praxis', "its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you. Go to the Slums, find a dead end alley near the city wall, ask for Torn he can help you" Kor finished and walked off with the boy in tow.

We just stood there for a moment before Jak asked Daxter where the Slums were. As Jak had guessed, Daxter knew where to go exactly. We walked for a couple minutes but I guess Jak wasn't patient enough for walking seeing that the second a two-seated zoomer came by he quickly hi-jacked it.

We sat in the zoomer for a while since the zoomers here were a lot different than the zoomers that he rode when he was in SandOver. However, Jak didn't really care. All he needed to know was which were the gas pedal and the breaks, once that was figured we went soaring through the streets.

Daxter held on to Jak's shoulder with a grip and I understood why. Jak really wasn't patient… Even though I was in a seat, I still gripped on the seat scared that I might fly off. In less than two minutes, we were at the dead end alley.

Jak got off but I stayed in the vehicle a little while before getting out. I ran towards Jak who was stopped by a blonde-haired woman. She just kept glaring at him as if wanting to kill him with her glare.

"We're looking for a guy named Torn," Jak said and saw a man in the back and walked up to him steering away from the blonde.

"Um are you Torn?" Jak said as the man just glared down at him. I stood a little back scared of this guy who I knew was Torn. He seems scary in person then in a game…

"Maybe he's a mute, like you used to be." Daxter said from Jak's shoulder. At that moment Torn spoke up.

"New faces make me nervous," Torn said circling Jak who turned around when ever Torn was out of his sight. I guess he learned never turn your back at someone in prison… I also turned because I wanted to be behind Jak, I felt protected that way.

Torn finally stopped circling us and turned his back at us but still kept an eye at us by tilting his head towards us.

"Word is your out to join the fight for the city. You know picking the wrong side can be unhealthy," Torn said and I could tell Jak was getting annoyed.

"We wanna see the Shadow." Jak said straight to the point on why he was here. Jak got even more annoyed when Torn chuckled.

"Not likely; if you and the pet and your girl want to join something why don't you join a circus." By this point, I wasn't really paying attention on all this, but I did notice Jak was now really annoyed and before he could respond, Torn went on.

"Unless you three have fur for a really tough task;" as that was said he took out his dagger and began to toy with it. It was a lot bigger in real life… "steal the Baron's banner from the top of the ruin tower and bring it back to me and maybe we'll talk." With that said he flipped his dagger in the air and caught it swiftly.

I gulped as Jak turned away to retrieve said flag. I quickly caught up and followed Jak and Daxter and like before, Jak stole the nearest two-seated zoomer.

As we fled towards the ruins as Daxter said I kept thinking of what I was, thinking when Torn and Jak were talking.

Jak was short! He was also skinnier than I thought. I don't know why but I find it amusing how this place looks like compared to from a game view. Everything seemed more real…that means the danger is real. This new thought did not amuse me… Luckily, we reached the ruins.

We waited as the double doors opened and once we headed out and right away Jak was in the lead. I had hesitated on jumping the two circular boards. Once I did, I fell in the mucky water.

From there I had dashed to the shore. My legs to my waist burned a little. The green creatures that were meant to be there were not since Jak had killed them already. I went through the same route Jak had and by the time I reached him, we were in front of a bridge. We both stepped on it and he was ahead when we felt the bridge begin to crumble. I quickly stepped back and Jak rolled to the other side, and there was no way I could go to his side.

"Go back to the entrance, we'll meet you there." Daxter said to me and Jak nodded approving the idea. As Jak went on, I began my way back. I also fell back in the muck water… When I was back Torn was there.

"Where's the boy?" He asked and I felt awkward. I knew the answer but I wasn't the one to talk much.

"Um uh, he's going to get the banner." I stuttered barely audible.

"Then why aren't you with him?" He asked.

"Um well you see um uh the bridge collapsed and he went ahead and I was left so um yea…" I said and felt stupid for stuttering. The voice in me didn't make me feel better by making remarks. I pushed those away and Torn and I stood there awkwardly.

After a couple of minutes, we heard a rumble and soon enough we saw Jak fall with steadiness into another small island like clump of land across from us. He had the banner and Daxter came in falling straight on his face. Behind them, the tower crumbled and that was the end of it. Torn stared in amazement on how some boy just destroyed a tower that stood for thousands of years.

"Yea, I guess you guys are in." He said still looking at the empty space where the tower stood a minute ago.

"Go back to the alley and go through the skull door" Torn said to me and walked away. No sooner, Jak was back. I told him what Torn had said and Jak just nodded but we didn't go right after. Instead, he tossed me a green packet. I almost didn't catch it but I did.

"Dax tells me that these waters are highly bad so I suggest you rub the Green Eco on your legs since you fell on the water."

"And I bet you fell in twice!" Daxter said grinning.

I made no comment and pulled my pant legs up to rob the Eco. Daxter was right since my legs were a little bruised somehow by the water. Hmm, no wonder Jak died when I fell in the water when I was playing the game for the first time…

Because there was many Krimzon Guards on the streets and we didn't want to attract much attention and not steal a zoomer, we had to walk most of the way to the alley and Jak wasn't happy.

Once we reached the alley and walked through the door, we looked at the Underground. It was a shabby room with four bunk beds. In the far back was a table with maps spread over. Torn was in front and before he could say anything Daxter made his way to a pipe in the right wall.

"Whew! Being a big Hero sure makes ya' thirsty." Daxter exclaimed gripping the switch and turned it on expecting water but instead brown muck came out. It spilled all over including floor, his mouth and my pants. As Torn spoke, I shook my leg trying to shake off the muck and Daxter kept trying to spit the muck out of his mouth.

"The Baron turned off all the water to the Slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the Underground. I'm not so surprised, I've seen his evil before when I served the Krimzon Guards, that's why I quit." This new information was news to Jak.

"You were a Krimzon Guard! Well um hehe that explains your charming sense of humor." Jak said a little awkward on the last part and added a cheeky smile.

"Why did you quit?" I heard myself ask a little more loudly than before but still quiet. Torn looked at me but he didn't answer me. He turned back to Jak and went on as if I didn't ask or as if I wasn't even there. That wasn't a shock to me…

"My friend in the guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city at the Pumping Station."

"Outside the city? What about the Security walls?" Jak asked and Daxter interrupted.

"What about the Metalheads! Ain't no petting zoo out there! Peeps getting deep six!"

It took me a while to realize what Daxter meant with the last statement…

Torn ignored Daxter's outburst and went on.

"Find the large drain pipe in the north wall; it'll take you outside the city to the Pumping Station." Torn said and in a more demanding tone he went on. "Get to the main valve and open it." With a grin he added, "If you survive the Slums will be indebted to you…If not then maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor…" Torn finished and I gulped at the end. Daxter had a different take.

"I'll like to give him a touching moment…" Daxter muttered and I was the only one who heard it clear. Though I heard it many times, I never really understood that little threat…

Once we reached the entrance of the Pumping Station, we were already confronted by Metalheads. There was only three but still they were vicious Metalheads. I stood in the back as Jak killed them without transforming to the monster. The way he did it made it seem easy though I doubt anyone would go head to head twisting necks and smashing heads…

Once Jak finished off the last Metalheads, the Dark Eco left went towards him and those close to me came my way… I shrieked a little as the Dark substance went through my skin. It stung as it flowed through my veins. Jak also felt it I bet but he didn't show it, he kept on walking.

After going across many jumps and other platforms and stopping so I can use Green Eco to heal myself seeing that I was electrified and burned, we made it to the valve.

"Ahh, the valve, allow me." Daxter said as I expected. If I hadn't made my promise on not telling Jak or anyone about the whole outcome of this whole thing, I still wouldn't have told Daxter or Jak the outcome of this since I find this scene funny.

Therefore, I stood back looking at Daxter trying so hard on turning the valve and Jak getting inpatient. After a moment, Jak banged on the pipe and Daxter being sucked in the pipe and went for a ride.

"Oops…" Jak said half-heartly as I chuckled. With that said, we followed the pipe and Daxter's voice for help. Once we reached Daxter, I went and tried to turn the water on but the valve wouldn't budge so Daxter was there for a while until Jak pushed me aside and he turned it on with barely half effort.

Daxter's head came out first and soon his shoulders and once his hands were out, he pulled himself out and the water pressuring helped. He lay in the sand and Jak was about to say something but Daxter held his paw up.

"Don't say it, don't even chuckle…" He was now sitting up, "Next time one of you turn on the bloody valve!" With that said he collapse back down. Jak picked him up and placed him on his shoulder with a chuckle and from there Daxter seemed in a bad mood but only for a while.

Once again, we couldn't get a zoomer and we ended up walking up the entire way to the Underground. During the walk, I realized that a lot had happened today. Escaping prison, meeting Kor, meeting Torn, getting in the Underground by getting a banner that concluded in on getting bruised legs; going back to Torn and turning on a valve in the Pumping Station where creatures would pop up if you were not careful.

I realized I was exhausted from all this and I wouldn't mind a break. I looked up at the sky, we escaped prison in the late morning and now it was late evening. A lot can happen in a few hours…

Once we reached the Underground, I sat on one of the bunk beds as Jak talked with Torn while I sat my head on a post.

"The Slum's water is back on. I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out." Torn said with as much as enthusiasm he can muster. Jak on the other hand really didn't care.

"Yea I bet he's losing a lot of sleep of this armpit of the city. We've done what you asked, now when do we see the Shadow." Jak demanded other than asked.

"When I say so, if I say so now before-"Torn stopped midsentence. "Look there's this motel that provides rooms for Underground members. It's a couple blocks away from here, it's called 'De Ruine Van Het Paleis'. The Underground pays them so any Underground member can go in free right away. There's a password so the manager knows you're a member; it's 'Le Baron Est mort'. Got it?" Torn asked and I guess Jak nodded since Torn went on.

"I suggest you three, especially the girl, go there a rest for the night. I expect you three to be here by six tomorrow, understood." Torn said and I guess Jak nodded once more since we went out and went to find this place.

As Torn said, the motel was a couple of blocks away. Jak spoke to the manager who seemed to know Daxter somehow but didn't like him nonetheless. After a verbal fight between the manager and Daxter, we made it to our room. In this motel place, a room consisted of a living room, kitchen, and one bedroom. Jak and Daxter took the living room as I took the bedroom. The bedroom had a washing machine in it so I decided to wash my pants since it still had muck. Though this was hard since the cleaning box thing was written in some other language I didn't know so I just dumped half of it in the machine. I pressed random buttons that seemed to turn the machine on and eventually it began washing. After that, I fell right to sleep, for some reason I rather expected to wake up in my room in my world…

(Jak and Daxter)

"Yo Jak," Daxter whispered in the dark.

"What?" Jak said not really whispering.

"Um what up with the girl," Daxter asked, the entire day he had been thinking about her but didn't want to ask Jak with her around so right now it seemed perfect time to ask.

"I don't know, when I got captured they captured her too for no reason either" Jak answered

"What happened in there?" Daxter asked more sadly then seriously. Jak had changed and changed a lot and it was because what happened in prison and as a good friend Daxter wanted to know.

"Well um the Baron began these tests and eventually we were the only ones left. I kind of pitied her so that's why I'm dragging her along." Jak said not wanting to get in the whole detail of it all. If he escaped, she had to too. It didn't seem fair for her to be stuck while he would be free.

Daxter wondered what the experiments were but something told him Jak didn't want to talk about it.

"Where did she come from?" Daxter asked; this also was bugging him. She didn't have pointed ears she had round ears. She didn't seem to belong here and that was clear.

"I honestly don't know…" Jak replied and thought of that more. Her ears were something that stood out but also her unsophisticated.

In prison, it was clear she was confused on things that were easy to grasp. She couldn't read the signs, which were written in the ancient writing. She had always asked one of the two inmates that she talked to many naïve questions.

Jak wasn't sure if he should trust her but she seems vulnerable…

The duo thought about this for a while until they fell asleep. They needed all their rest for what they have in store for them in the morning.

(LiNe HeRe)

Jc: OK so yea sorry for the long update but yea I hope you liked this chapter even though I rather see it dull… that's just me so yea next chapter will be up hopefully next week. Please review and tell me what you think. Anyone who does gets a Daxter plush toy!

**PeAcE!  
~DLC Girl~**


End file.
